Domestication
by darkalbino
Summary: Naruto was everything frowned upon in a pet, and that was the only reason Sasuke even bothered. SasuNaruSasu. Oneshot. Kitsune!Naruto.


**Title**: Domestication

**Rating**: M

**Author**: darkalbino

Special love to Michelerene for motivating me to finish this with her BRILLIANCE and Skully for inspiring it with her Kistune!Naruto of infinite adorable :U

**Warnings**: language, SasuNaruSasu, sexual situations, hybridfox!Naruto (this meeanns that Naruto has fox ears and tails and stuff and he will be doing sexy things with Sasuke, so if that makes you uncomfortable you can leave lolol :I)

**Disclaimer**: do not own Naruto or this fuzzyadorableomnomNaruto ;3;

* * *

**Domestication**

Furrowed, dark brows. Flared nostrils. Pink lips curled back over gnashed teeth.

Honestly, Itachi swore his brother's face was responsible for a kitten's death somewhere, probably one that was playing with a puppy over the lap of a cancer-stricken child. "Must you be so sour?" he chided.

Sasuke didn't even look at him; he was far too busy glaring murder at every other person in the room, thought its intensity was lessened a bit by the drink-induced flush on his cheeks. "Must you open your goddamn mouth?"

"Grumpier than usual tonight."

"Fuck you."

Itachi brought his wine glass to his lips, the red liquid barely rippling within it as he swept his long hair back with his free hand. He stared listlessly at the other boy, questioning softly, "You're not even going to feign interest, for you brother?"

Just to piss him off –and because he was already slightly drunk–Sasuke purposely grabbed at his own glass so the wine sloshed over the mouth. It didn't leave too noticeable of a stain, as the tablecloth was a rich crimson color, but it did cause a tic in Itachi's jaw, and that was enough to make Sasuke smirk. "My _brother_ knew how much I hated these things when he dragged me along."

"Then not even for yourself? People are going to think you're a tad unsociable."

Sasuke snorted and looked around at the honey-colored walls draped in red velvet, the gaudy crystal white chandelier hanging still as death above them, the blur of lacey evening gowns and tailored suits that stood and glided and murmured so, so soft and polite that they were nothing but an annoying, persistent string of whispers in his head. "You obviously have me confused with some idiot who gives a damn what people think."

Sasuke had never understood how he could have been born into this world of glamor, privilege, and class - he had always been so disgusted by it. Everything, everyone was so fake and greedy, and fought over the most frivolous and unnecessary things.

He exhaled heavily through his nose and glanced at a woman across the room. Her hair was piled in pink braids on top of her head, and she was stroking her fingers through the hair of her pet seated by her side on the floor.

Sasuke scrunched his nose at the creature.

It was a female, pale and nude with nearly pearl-white eyes titled in complete adoration at her master. She looked every bit human as Sasuke did, were it not for the small furry ears atop her head that were pressed flat against it, and her long tail flitting behind her in such a way that made Sasuke assume she must be a cat-breed of some sort. The pink-haired woman turned away from conversing with her peers to look down at her pet, still running her fingers through dark-blue strands. The cat leaned up a bit, smiling gently as her clawed fingertips reached up and touched the very edge of the woman's lips.

Sasuke snorted and looked away.

That was another thing he'd never quite understood. Wealthy people's fascination with these "pets", showing them off and spoiling them, they just had a penchant for the exotic, he supposed. Regular dogs and hamsters and parrots just weren't good enough.

Itachi called back on his attention, setting his glass down and folding his hands over his lap. "So, you're going to sit and pout."

"I don't pout," Sasuke snipped, downing his glass and earning another disapproving glare for it.

"Hm," Itachi reached for the wine bottle, gracefully pouring the liquid into the womb of his cup without spilling a single drop. "You act as if you have some better place to be, Sasuke, when more than likely you'd be sitting in that hovel you call a home."

"I have better things to do at home."

Itachi stopped pouring and sat back, looking at his brother through narrowed eyes. "Oh really? Such as?"

Abruptly, Sasuke snatched the wine out of his brother's hands. He was almost upset that Itachi just let him, he had to admit that he half-wanted a fight at the moment. "Such as picking my fucking belly-button, because that is more appealing to me than being stuck in a golden room full of snobs buying beasts and you, lecturing me."

He wasn't exactly _smashed_, but clearly the drinking was making him far more brash and hot-headed than he would ever allow himself to be, were he sober. He held the bottle up, knowing his behavior was nothing short of outrageous and truly, honestly, not giving one damn about it. "Right now, this is the only consolation for being here." He tilted his head back and took a swig.

Itachi sighed quietly and first reached for Sasuke's glass, pulling it away as Sasuke blanched and lowered the bottle. "Give it ba-hey!" His fingers twitched when the bottle was plucked out of his hand as well, his brother handing both to a passing waiter.

"You said 'belly-button', I think you've had enough," he explained calmly. Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but was quickly cut off as Itachi raised his hand and continued, "Yes, yes, you don't _care_ what I think."

He growled and closed his mouth, pressing his lips together in tight irritation.

The lights suddenly dimmed throughout the room, not enough to blacken it but enough that the brightest and most attention-grabbing spot was the giant stage propped at its end.

Itachi smiled slightly. "Please try to relax, Sasuke, and enjoy what they have to present. Perhaps something will pique your interest."

"Hmph."

The silky white curtains fluttered apart, dancing away from the center of the stage and revealing a rather eccentric man with silver hair and a black patch over his right eye, standing behind a podium placed at the far left.

Kakashi. Sasuke scoffed, recalling having met him before at some other charity function. He wasn't so terrible but he certainly wasn't Sasuke's favorite person. He was a smartass. That was Sasuke's job. Asshole.

It seemed that Kakashi hadn't noticed (or didn't care) that the curtains had pulled back, as he read three more pages of his little orange book before the rising questioning murmur of the crowd finally pushed him to close it with a sigh. He set it down and looked out at his audience, and even with only one visible eye, he clearly looked disinterested. "All right," he said, gripping both sides of the lectern. "There's no need for introductions. I know why you're here, and you know why you're here, so let's get started."

A wave of soft, regal laughter rippled over the crowd, even Sasuke reluctantly chuckled a bit. Think of Kakashi what he may, there was no denying the man was entertaining.

Kakashi signaled someone offstage without taking his gaze off the audience. "First up, we have a lovely male named Haku."

On cue, a young boy stepped out from the side of the stage, stopping dead center and turning to the guests with a bare smile on his face. He was very slender with chocolate-brown eyes and long, dark hair that fell smoothly over creamy shoulders. A pair of antennae curved slightly out of his head, and the brilliant blue wings of a butterfly fluttered and shimmered nervously behind him, edged in black patterns that curved and stroked their path all the way down his sides. He seemed a bit flushed about his nudity, even though that was the common attire for pets.

Kakashi waved his hand aimlessly, allowing the audience to "ooh" and "ahh" for a moment before clearing his throat to gather their attention. "Haku is of the Papilio breed, aged nineteen years and shows exceptional characteristics of loyalty and compassion. He is intelligent, non-confrontational, a quick learner, and excellent candidate for a companion."

Sasuke snorted at the euphemism.

"Bidding starts at 250,000 dollars."

Before the man had even finished speaking, one woman's hand was up.

Kakashi threw his own hands up with a small smile. "Wonderful! Do I hear two-sixty?"

A man's hand.

"Yes, you. With the face."

Another. "Two-ninety!"

"Glorious. Three-hundred?"

"Three-twenty!"

"Three-forty!"

Hand after hand after hand. That butterfly walked off stage with a new master and nearly half-a-million dollars to show for it.

Sasuke sighed as a female was brought out, her skin nearly ghost-white and small, round, black ears peeking out of her short-cropped hair. He glanced at Itachi, rolling his eyes to find his brother absolutely captivated by the stage, admiring every creature's loveliness to the minutest detail highlighted by the bright stage lights. Itachi had always had some odd fascination with beautiful things, studying them and peeling them away layer by layer with the sharp intensity of his dark eyes. Sasuke had always thought that was pretty fruity of him, but then again he sometimes tended to refer to Itachi as his brooding big sister. Mistakenly, of course.

The charity was another $375,000 richer by the time panda-girl walked off.

With another dejected sigh, Sasuke pressed his forehead into his palms, elbows placed firmly on the table just as he'd always been told not to do. His arms slowly slid further and further apart, almost in time with Kakashi's droning voice as he went on and on about each pet, giving their name, their breed, over-glorifying their already outstanding qualities. Eventually, Sasuke's head slipped into the crook of his arm so he was resting halfway on the table, counting the minutes until Itachi would finally tear his eyes off the stage to turn around and admonish him for it.

But that didn't happen, and Kakashi kept talking, and they were surely over five million by now. The words began to blur to Sasuke's senses, his lids fluttering to fight off sleep, as they might as well have been the same one repeated over and over again. This pet was "beautiful", this one "graceful", but this one "resplendent."

It was the jagged edge of gruff curses slicing through those words that snapped Sasuke's lids apart and made him spring up from his position.

Collective gasps of horror and shock filled the room as the next pet was not summoned but practically _dragged_ onto the stage by two fairly big and intimidating men.

Kakashi raised one hand in explanation, the largest smile he'd had all night alight on his face, "This is Naruto. He's a fox or something. We bit off more than we can chew and are very eager to get rid of him."

Sasuke's mouth parted in surprise as he stared at the creature and unconsciously leaned forward in his seat.

He was a little more beast-like than the usual pets Sasuke had seen, his feet being the main difference; from the ankle down they were full-fleshed fur paws, a light orange that walked on padded and clawed brown toes. His eyes were also much more narrowed than Sasuke was used to seeing, and the most piercing shade of blue he'd ever seen on either human or animal. His lips were curled back in a snarl around sharp, white fangs, hands bound behind his back as the men kept a steady grip on his arms, and four ridiculously bushy tails writhed behind him as he wrenched his body every which way to try and get out of his constraints. Sasuke felt his mouth twitch as Naruto thrashed his head from side to side in frustration, the long, furry fox-ears on both sides of it flopping with his movements.

Sasuke had never seen anything like him, he was fascinating.

Kakashi tapped the podium. "As you can see, he also has quite a bit of a temper. Bidding starts at three-hundred dollars."

Half the room erupted into laughter, while the other half simply scoffed. In here, that amount of money wasn't worth enough to blow your nose in.

"I'm not some damn _thing_ you can sell!" Naruto hollered, using the leverage of the men holding his arms to throw his lower body up in attempts to kick at Kakashi.

Sasuke's reaction to this surprised even him; he didn't consider himself a pervert, and though he was cocky enough to know he had a certain prowess in the bedroom, his libido was so goddamn picky that he was hardly ever up for displaying those talents. But the way that creature thrashed, lean muscles flexing and straining beneath taut, tanned skin, the grunts and growls and curses flying like daggers out of that overly obnoxious mouth, made Sasuke's fingers curl and grip at the tablecloth, made his heart beat so loud and furious against his chest he swore it was trying to burst out of him to answer Naruto's damn howling.

Nobody responded to the bid, and so Kakashi tried again, "Very well, how about one-hundred?"

"He's quite appalling, isn't he," Itachi murmured, nose the slightest bit scrunched.

Sasuke's lips twitched into a smirk. "He is."

Still nobody placed their bid, because this was not a pet, not by society's standards anyway. Pets were elegant, pets were obedient, polite, delicate things to be pampered and adored. Somehow, they hadn't gotten to this one, somehow Naruto had managed to keep his beast, and Sasuke was enthralled by it. A pet was tamed and a waste of time and space, a beast was a challenge worth every drop of dime and sweat.

Sasuke stood up, "Five-thousand!"

Kakashi smacked his hand on the lectern. "Sold! To the lovely Sasuke Uchiha."

Every single head in that room turned to him, even his brother had the courtesy to look a tad bit surprised. Kakashi chuckled while Naruto stood in open-mouthed shock before regaining his composure to sputter out, "Asshole! I'm worth way more than five-thousand!" That earned him a leather gag slapped over his mouth and tied around his face.

Kakashi's head lolled to the side. "First you complain about being sold, and now you complain you're not being sold for enough." He waved his hand dismissively and Naruto was hefted up and offstage, muffled curses and kicking galore.

Itachi raised a brow as his little brother sat back down, turning to him. "When I said something might pique your interest, I thought your interest would be more…conventional."

"Itachi," Sasuke chuckled, "have I been nothing _but_ conventional tonight?"

A faint smirk tugged at Itachi's lips. "Yes, well, he seems to be quite a handful."

"A handful yes, but I doubt he's as much trouble as the show he put up there."

x-X-0-X-x

'Handful' had been such an understatement it was bordering on insulting, because Naruto didn't turn out to be a 'handful' so much as a raging hurricane that was constantly tearing through Sasuke's apartment.

From the moment Sasuke brought him home on a rather expensive leash, Naruto was demanding his release and causing trouble whether or not Sasuke had his back turned. "I'm not some fucking '_pet_!'" he hollered, kicking over Sasuke's coffee table and clawing feverishly at his collared leash. "What the hell is this shit made out of anyway?" He tugged and jerked and dug his claws into the collar but to no avail.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and yanked the leash – _hard_ – causing Naruto to topple over with a grunt, cursing as his knees hit the ground.

And all hell broke loose.

Naruto let out a primal cry and lunged at his 'master', tackling him to the linoleum floor and smashing two brutal punches into his pale face before Sasuke managed to jerk the leash hard enough to get him off. But he was barely able to scramble up before Naruto sprung for him again; snagging his teeth into Sasuke's shirt and tugging him back down with one harsh pull.

Sasuke landed on top of him, cursed and grabbed for Naruto's wrists, pinning them to the floor while his shirt was quickly tearing between sharp fangs with an audible rip. "That's _enough_," he breathed, words dark and threatening but laced with such pure thrill that even he couldn't stop the smirk that bloomed over his lips.

Naruto thrashed beneath him, Sasuke's shirt nearly in tatters by the time he finally let go with a loud, "Fuck you!" Mustering all his strength, he bucked once and threw his weight to the side, causing Sasuke to slip off of him so they were both on their sides, though he still had a firm grasp on Naruto's wrists.

Sasuke grunted as Naruto pushed forward. His elbow hit the floor, right on the funny bone and his fingers spread out over one wrist as pain shred through his arm. "_Christ_!"

Naruto grinned but Sasuke's other hand still had him by both his other wrist and the leash so all he could do was fumble to his knees and punch him again while trying to yank himself out of the grip.

The pain exploded across Sasuke's face as it ebbed away in his arm, a gush of blood running down from his nose. Before Naruto could get another hit in, a rush of adrenaline shot through him and he wrenched ruthlessly at the leash, once again causing Naruto to fall over, his chin hitting the floor with a painful clink of teeth. This time, Sasuke managed to climb over his back and pin him down with all his weight, digging his knees as hard as he could into the backs of Naruto's thighs and holding his arms against the ground.

Naruto growled and snarled, his furry feet slipping against the smooth floor as he tried to get up, his chin throbbing with a thin trickle of blood leaking down the corner of his mouth. He writhed and twisted and Sasuke struggled to keep him down. "Motherfucker," Naruto rasped, "get the hell off!"

Sasuke could feel Naruto's tails brushing desperately over his backside, and he was becoming very distracted by the hard body rubbing and twisting against him from below. Sasuke had to get him to stop, he had to calm him down, this was too much and too raw and he couldn't even remember the last time he had _bled_. In an act of desperation, Sasuke jerked the leash back and propelled himself forward, clamping his teeth around one of Naruto's ears.

That one bite made Naruto freeze up. His body went completely rigid beneath Sasuke, eyes wide and blue before narrowing with a soft moan as he relaxed against the floor.

Sasuke raised a slow brow, teeth still digging hard into the fuzzy appendage. Experimentally, he let go, and Naruto immediately tensed up. "DON'T DO THAT!" he hollered. "FUCKING BAS-"

Sasuke bit down again, harder this time, and Naruto shivered and groaned as his body became lax once more. "Bas..bast…" he trailed off with a quiet moan.

Sasuke smirked around the ear in his mouth. _Well, that's one way_.

x-X-0-X-x

The discovery of Naruto's weak point didn't make that much of a change, Naruto was still just as determined to get Sasuke to disown him. So instead of taking him on physically, Naruto had resorted to destroying his apartment and trying to make Sasuke's life a living hell.

Sasuke would come out of the shower and see his shoes freshly filled with urine, come home from work to see his tables flipped over, his room raining feathers from shredded pillows, or walk into his study and find his work papers scattered and his chair sticky with a _very_ curious white substance.

This plan had severe flaws in it though. For one thing, Sasuke didn't really get _angry_ at the fact that Naruto poured beer over his books or purposely clawed up his couch; every possession Naruto fucked up was easily replaced or cleaned up, and Sasuke would not get angry but instead do something that led to a second problem.

The second problem was not so much a flaw to Naruto's plan as it was a complete backfire: every hostile, disobedient, destructive thing Naruto did didn't make Sasuke mad, it just made him incredibly fucking horny, and he would start making advances on Naruto. In fact this problem nearly canceled out the plan entirely, because those advances usually led to a fight anyway, which then led to the third and most plan-obliterating problem of all:

The sex. And how much Naruto _enjoyed_ the sex.

Surprisingly enough, Naruto had been the one to push it that far first. He couldn't really help himself when he'd had Sasuke pinned to the floor of the study, his split lip and bloody nose dripping crimson dots that hit the corner of Sasuke's grinning mouth and ran down his pale cheek. The sight of his 'master' beneath him like that, still gripping that leash like a lifeline as the clothed hardness between his legs brushed and coaxed Naruto to life. Naruto's hind paws braced themselves, tails shifting curiously as his hips rocked forward of their own accord, and the gasp he'd earned made his heart go crazy.

His brow had furrowed in frustration as he rolled his hips again and again, gritting his teeth at the fact that he hated this human for buying him yet couldn't seem to get enough of those gruff breaths and moans each thrust of his hips drew out. He'd stopped after a moment, craving but hesitant and unsure.

But the harsh jerk of his leash and a demanding and breathy "_do it_" made his decision fairly quick. The uncertainty had crumbled into writhing bodies, clawing and pulling and panting so harshly it was like they had forgotten how to breathe. The leash was wrapped around Sasuke's fingers as he'd arched into Naruto with a brusque order for more – harder, faster, can't you do anything right and don't be such a goddamn pansy.

And Naruto had snarled and covered that cocky mouth with his own, the tang of his blood smeared in a warm and breath-filled kiss as his hips bucked relentlessly against Sasuke. When he came it was with a violent shudder and spilling a groan down Sasuke's throat, his blue eyes slipping shut as he felt a smirk against his lips.

Naruto had never really gotten over that situation or any situation after that. In fact he sometimes had to wonder if he was still doing these things not because he wanted Sasuke to kick him out, but because he wanted to get into those situations with him every time, on a daily basis, and it still wasn't fucking enough. It was a very, very persuading reason to want to stay.

But like hell would he let Sasuke know that.

Currently, Sasuke had just stepped in the door from work, and was staring at the shredded blue curtains hanging in tatters off Naruto's claws. He closed the door and set his briefcase down, reached up to loosen his tie and close his eyes. "I just bought those," he said.

Naruto threw the curtain slivers to the side with a growl, the leash swinging lazily as Sasuke strolled up to him. "So just go _buy_ some new ones." He kept his glare and grabbed harshly at Sasuke's arm when the man took his chin in his hand, brushing their lips.

"I intend to."

Sasuke's breath on his mouth pushed Naruto's heart into overdrive, his body recognizing and clearly _welcoming_ what it knew was coming if the way his cock twitched was any indication. He felt the pressure of Sasuke's mouth on his and suddenly clenched his fist and drove it into Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke coughed and hunched over, quickly gripping the leash so when Naruto's shoulder rammed into his, the fox came tumbling down with him. Clawed fingers smashed Sasuke's head against the floor and his world swam as he blindly swung back, connecting his fist brutally against Naruto's jaw. It was difficult to maneuver himself as Sasuke was still in his suit from work while Naruto twisted over him, naked and only hindered by the leash. He wrapped his legs tightly around the other's waist and used the moment of surprise to knock out one of Naruto's arms from under him so he fell forward, close enough that Sasuke simply jerked up and caught his ear with his teeth.

"Shit," Naruto hissed, his lids fluttering as his body melted and he struggled to keep himself from slumping over Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled, keeping his teeth tightly clamped as he pushed Naruto up with a grunt. He basically shoved him over the coffee table, orange ear pulled back by his teeth as he laid flush against him from behind. His legs were steeled over the backs of Naruto's knees, and he could feel the lazy brush of his soft tails play over the dark strands at the nape of his neck.

When Sasuke was sure he'd be able to at least hold Naruto down, he let the ear flop back into place. Naruto immediately elbowed Sasuke's side as hard as he could but only got another grunt in response. "You're a fucking cheater," he growled.

Sasuke smirked and reached up to flick the ear, making it twitch. "Heh, it's like you came with an 'off' switch."

"Shut up!"

Sasuke made a pensive sound, sending shivers racing down Naruto's spine as his forefinger toyed with the edge of the ear. "Hn, just as well, since there doesn't seem to be any other way to get you to calm down. Unless…" he trailed off, but his words were evident in the way his hips pushed forward, a hard bulge digging into the small of Naruto's back.

A moan built up in in Naruto's chest but he forced it down. His ear was still fluttering pleasantly under the light touch, blue eyes striving to roll in pleasure but he used every bit of will power to force them to narrow instead. Naruto snorted and reached up, tugged the leash in and stretched his arm behind him, groping around until he grabbed and jerked at Sasuke's hair. "Why don't you get mad?" he grumbled. "I'm wrecking your shit."

Sasuke remained silent for quite a while, simply breathing against the back of Naruto's blond head. It began to make the fox uncomfortable, so he growled softly and shifted underneath him to get his attention, feeling the smooth leather of his shoes graze against his hind paws.

Without a word, Sasuke's hand slid forward to cup his throat, tilting Naruto's head back, and the fox couldn't hold in the groan this time as Sasuke's lips touched his ear, as his nose poked in to trace the curve of its edge. When Sasuke spoke, it was breathy and warm and ghosted over Naruto's ear in a way that made his bones ache and his blood run thick and slow as honey in his veins.

"Every day I go to work, it's tedious direction. Every social event I'm dragged to is spiritless and predictable. Every time I visit my family, it's perfect order or the door." Naruto shuddered as Sasuke ground against him and nipped at the edge of his ear. "You're the only chaos in my life." His unleashed hand snaked down, palming Naruto's erection and earning a harsh tug at his hair. His fingers rubbed over the hard length, not with any finesse or strategy, just simple strokes that were enough to make Naruto's lids fall half-mast. "I didn't realize how empty it was before that."

Naruto's other arm flew back, his cheek hitting the table as he panted between clenched teeth, gripping Sasuke's hair so hard that it hurt and clutching the pressed suit in his claws. "I'm not a pet," he grit, slim fingers smearing drips of pre-cum over his cock with each smooth, steady stroke.

Sasuke smirked, recalling the sophisticated procession of pets at the auction, and how Naruto had devastated it with the sheer power of his presence. Naruto gasped as Sasuke suddenly twisted his hand roughly, a vicious tremor shredding through him when he whispered "You're not" and dragged his tongue up the inside of Naruto's long ear.

That was far beyond what it took to have Naruto spurting jets of white beneath the table with a heavily satisfied groan, his sperm streaking the dark blue rug.

As he panted softly in his own afterglow, Naruto was surprised to feel Sasuke's fingers working over the collar round his throat, until a snap was heard, and it thumped against the table and slid to the floor, leash and all. Naruto grabbed at his free throat curiously and glanced back at Sasuke through the corner of his eye, wincing slightly as the other finally got off his now sore knees.

Sasuke made a face when he moved up, feeling a bit stuffier in the suit than earlier and noting that his boxers were a little too sticky for comfort. He gestured to the apartment entrance. "If you really want to leave, there's the door. I won't stop you." The intensity of Naruto's glare was hot on his back as he left to the bedroom.

Naruto snorted and looked at the door, debating whether to actually leave simply because he was sure Sasuke knew he…wouldn't. As upset as he was that he had been bought and taken home like some piece of furniture, Naruto couldn't deny that living with Sasuke hadn't been what he expected at all. He was an asshole, yeah, and cocky and knew just how to push Naruto's buttons but he wasn't the same as all the other elitists that had been at that auction. Naruto could see that simply from the fact that he lived in this tiny apartment and couldn't care less what destruction Naruto caused to his material things. And aside from the leash, he'd never really treated Naruto like a pet was treated, displaying him like a trophy or coddling him for everything he did. If anything he treated him like a friend he just really liked to fight and have sex with and just have around, Naruto had even been the one to stubbornly refuse Sasuke's offer to get him some clothes, something that would have detracted him further from a "pet" status.

Naruto huffed on the floor and sat back, his arms laying limply in front of him as he brought up his foot and scratched at the inside of his ear in thought, making himself quiver slightly. On top of all that, this admission of Sasuke's that Naruto was basically…the only good thing in his life made Naruto's gut warm up in a really oddly pleasant way that he didn't want to dwell upon too much. His paw slid down so the pink pads pressed against his whiskered cheek as he stared sternly at his semen stained on the rug.

Plus, that bastard was just too goddamn pretty for his own good, and how was he supposed to be mad when Sasuke just let him fuck him and orgasm wherever he wanted to?

"Fucker," the fox grumbled, turning his head slightly to lick at his paw pads before shaking out his ears and standing up. He ran his tongue over white fangs and made his way to the bedroom as well.

x-X-0-X-x

Sasuke had made it clear night one that he didn't care where Naruto chose to sleep, but that his king bed was certainly big enough that he didn't need to go out and buy another one when they could both sleep in it and have enough space not to bother each other. His apartment was too small for that. Grumbling, the fox had taken him up on the bed.

Naruto wouldn't say it to him, but he had liked their sleeping arrangement that night, and every night since. He didn't think Sasuke was aware of it, but he apparently had a thing for Naruto's tails. He always managed to slowly migrate his way over to Naruto's side in his sleep, shoving pillows away in favor of burying his face into the bushy tendrils curled around them. Sometimes he would even shove cold feet between Naruto's, and moan softly as the fur warmed them up.

Naruto was okay with this, because with his mouth partly open and not in a smirk and his brow relaxed as he breathed quietly against Naruto's fur, he didn't look like so much of the cocky jerk he was when awake. Naruto liked to watch him, his eyes dilated in the dark as he rested one arm under his head and used the other to trace Sasuke's mouth with the tip of a claw or push his hair out of his face.

The room was blue with moonlight as Naruto's gaze flickered over Sasuke beside him, lightly gripping a tail with one hand and resting his head on another. He grinned and moved a third one over his face, brushing its tip over a pale nose, and chuckled softly when it scrunched up and Sasuke's hand batted it away of its own accord.

Naruto's grin fell to a small smile. He reached up and let the back of his hand flop against Sasuke's cheek in a playful retaliation.

"Bastard."

**-End-**

* * *

THE PACING IN THIS ONE IS REALLY WEIRD, I KNOW, AND DOESN'T REALLY READ LIKE A PROPER STORY

i know it's not...amazing :I i could have done a lot more with it, and it's more like snapshots of what happened with them and a lot of jumping around and explaining rather than a set story of "this and then this and then this happened" but i wanted it to be short and...it actually turned out way longer than i expected it to pfff, but i think overall it's okay...bearable at least, but i admit it could have been much better fffftt orz;;

but realllyy...i just wanted an excuse to write fluffyNaruto with an ear weakness and being animal-y and adorable and frustrated and pleasured by Sasuke who also likes to cuddle Naruto's tails when he's asleep :I

so i hope you enjoyed it anyway |D

~dark


End file.
